Don't show me your peacock
by aquarius127
Summary: Quinn sings a song in glee club to lifts everyone's spirits. Finn get's mad.  This is an absolute crack!fic! One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, they're owned by Fox. Also, I don't own the song 'Peacock', Katy Perry owns that. **

**A/N: Also, check out my other story that I added today and tell me if it's any good!**

"They can't get away with this!"

Finn Hudson was irate. The Warbler's were threatening to post a naked picture of him on the internet, if Rachel was not to withdraw from singing at regionals.

"It's okay Finn, we'll think of something," Rachel said trying to sooth the lumbering boy.

Quinn interjected before Finn could reply, with a devilish smirk on her lips.

"Yeah Finn, everything will be okay. Lately, this club has been filled with too much drama and sadness lately. I have the perfect song that will cheer everyone up and make them laugh. Mr. Schue, if I may?"

"Sure Quinn, take it away."

"Finn, this is for you."

The music began and everyone was curious to where this was going to go. Either way the familiar opening tune, already had them smiling a little bit. Then Quinn began to sing.

Don't wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>You peacock<br>Don't wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<p>

[Verse 1:]  
>Word on the web, you got somethin' to show me, me<br>Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery,  
>I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's disturbing-g-g<br>Come on Finny, please don't let them see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<p>

What's up your sleeve  
>Such a tease<br>Don't wanna see the show  
>In 3D, a movie<br>Heard it's horrible  
>Be the judge<br>And my girls gonna take a vote

Come on Finny, please don't let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<p>

[Pre-Chorus:]  
>Don't want the jaw droppin', eye blindin', head turnin', body shockin'<br>Don't want my heart stoppin', ground shakin', shoe stoppin', amazin'  
>(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Are you brave enough to let them see your peacock?<br>Please be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
>I'm a peace out if you give them the pay off<br>Come on Finny, don't let them see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<br>Are you brave enough to let them see your peacock?  
>Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Please be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's horrible  
>Come on Finny don't let me see<br>Whatchu hidin' underneath

Don't wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Don't wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Don't wanna see ya<p>

[Verse 2:]  
>Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk<br>Break me off, if you bad, show them who's the boss  
>Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot<p>

Come on Finny don't let them see  
>What you're hiding underneath<p>

[Pre-Chorus:]  
>Don't want the jaw droppin', eye blindin', head turnin', body shockin'<br>Don't want my heart stoppin', ground shakin', shoe stoppin', amazin'

[Chorus:]  
>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
>I'm a peace out if you give them the pay off<br>Come on Finny don't let them see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<br>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Please be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's horrible  
>Come on Finny don't let me see<br>Whatchu hidin' underneath

Don't wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock

Oh my God no exaggeration  
>Boy all this time was worth the waiting<br>I just shed a tear  
>I am so unprepared<br>You got the smallest architecture  
>End of the rainbow looking treasure<br>Such a sight to see  
>Thank god it's not for me<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>Please be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
>I'm a peace out if you give me the pay off<br>Come on Finny don't let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<br>Are you brave enough to let them see your peacock?  
>Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Please be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's horrible  
>Come on baby don't let them see<p>

Don't wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Don't wanna see ya  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock  
>Don't wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<br>Don't wanna see ya

Come on Finny, don't let me see  
>Whatchu hidin' underneath<p>

The entire Glee club was roaring with uncontrollable laughter and Quinn had a hard time finishing her song, once she saw the joy that was on their faces. Finn just sat there with a red face, making him look like a baby that was about to poop. Besides Quinn calling him out in Glee and making him the laughing stock of the club and soon the entire school, since Santana recorded the entire thing on her phone; what angered Finn the most was probably that Rachel was laughing the hardest out of them all.

"WHAT THE HELL? Stop laughing at me, it's not funny! Why are you laughing at me Rachel, I'm your fiancée, you should be just as angry as I am! You said yourself that I wasn't that small!" Finn bellowed.

Rachel regained her composure upon seeing the angered look on Finn's face and replied, "You're right Finn it isn't that small, it's _smaller_. You truly do have a peacock!" she choked out before dissolving into a fit of laughter once more.

Another outburst came from the room, and it was from an expected person.

"Bitch, I know that you did not just sing Katy Perry! I'm the only one allowed to!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Oh calm your tits Frodo, Q totes owned that song and you're just jealous. Aren't you supposed to be on a Broadway play or something?" said a bored Santana, who sat slowly filing her nails.

Quinn saw this as her opening and walked up to the tiny brunette.

"Hey Rach, do you want to ditch the zero and get with a hero? We can run for prom queen together."

Rachel looked up at Quinn with hearts and stars in her eyes at the idea.

"I would love to Quinn! I always wanted to run for prom queen! Together we'll become the next power couple and become unstoppable!" she squealed in delight.

"You can't do that Rachel! We're engaged to be married! Plus, Quinn can't satisfy you like I can." The boy whined.

"Don't use that whiny tone Finn! It adds to your already unattractiveness. The engagement is off, why would I want you when I can have Quinn? Also, Quinn has already satisfied me in ways you _never_ will, that one time we were together I faked it."

Rachel then pulled Quinn into a searing kiss and moaned loudly, to prove her point.

Finn ran quickly out of the glee club, so they wouldn't see the tears running down his face. His life couldn't get any worse; first a nude picture gets leaked of him, then his ex girlfriend sings him a song about him having a peacock, soon the entire school will know about it. Then to top it off Rachel broke up with him, and admitted to cheating on him with Quinn.

"Finn, wait!"

He turned around just in time to see Rachel throw her engagement ring towards him. His reflexes weren't fast enough and he got poked into the eye with his ring. Startled, he stumbled back and was hit by an oncoming truck that was playing "Chapel of Love". Finn Hudson died on impact.

**So, this was basically a F*** You to last nights Glee episode. **

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know, review!**


End file.
